


Dangers Untold

by darknnerdy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Goblins, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknnerdy/pseuds/darknnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered." Once upon a time<br/>Sarah had made a wish. Now it was his turn, and he's been waiting for this<br/>moment for far too long. Dark Jareth/Sarah  for Judo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Goblins

I own nothing.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help," Sarah recited as she sat with Toby tucked into her side.

He was bouncing with excitement as she read the story he loved so much.

"Are goblins real, Sarah?" her little brother asked as he touched the book with his tiny fingers.

"No, Toby, it's just a book. Make believe, remember?" Even as she said the words, they didn't feel true on her tongue.

The nightmare from so many years ago always tried to pry its way from the recesses of her mind when she read this book. She had managed to finally pick it up without having chills run down her arms or her mind play tricks on her.

There were times she could have sworn she saw that damn owl's wings fluttering against her window, or a goblin's little feet running across her floor while she lay in bed.

She knew none of it was real. Now, seven years later, she could read the book to Toby every weekend, like he begged, without the nightmares or mysterious sounds.

She didn't much mind reading to him either; after all, this was her favorite book, too. The characters were so alive and beautiful to Sarah, and the king was merely a dream so long as she didn't picture herself as the damsel or Toby as the little boy she wished away.

"Say your right words, Sarah!" Toby squealed from beside her, poking her in the arm and pulling her out of her thoughts and back to their weekly ritual.

She pulled her cap tight on top of her head and leaned in close. "'Say your right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free.'" Sarah giggled as Toby's eyes grew wide with delight.

"But the girl knew that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn him into a goblin."

"But I like goblins!"

"Toby, you gonna let me finish this, or should I call upon the Goblin King to turn you into one?" She regretted those words almost instantly. Frowning she looked back at the book and began again.

"Oh, can I be a goblin, Sarah? Please!"

"Let me finish the story." She shook her head, laughing as Toby pouted.

"So the girl suffered in silence. Until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it..." Sarah continued dramatically, looking over at Toby to see that he was once again captured by her words.

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!" Sarah and Toby both giggled as her voice went higher and higher. This, out of the entire book, had to be their favorite part.

The story went on like that for almost another hour until Sarah could no longer keep her eyes open. She was positive the unmoving little boy was asleep beside her as she let herself drift off.

Snuggled tightly into her twin-size bed, she sighed as her dreams took her away once again.

Toby, who had remained quiet beside his sister, giggled as a thought came to him. Slowly he wriggled his way free from her grasp and grabbed the book from her lap.

Sometimes at night, when Sarah would read to him, he'd wait for her to fall asleep so he could play with the goblins that hid themselves in her small room.

They'd dress Sarah up, the goblins promising that the king thought she was most beautiful this way.

"And he loves her?" Toby asked the smallest of the goblins as they pulled a sleeping Sarah flat on her bed.

"'Course he does." The smallest nodded as he shuffled around the room, watching as the others gathered what they needed.

"How come when I said the words before they never worked?" Toby asked, scratching his head as he looked at the words laid out before him.

"'Cause we wasn't ready," a tall goblin with stringy hair and a shield grunted.

"Sarah's gonna be okay?" he asked as he walked around the bed, his eyes on his big sister.

"'Course she is," One of the taller goblins smiled a toothless grin as he smoothed out Sarah's hair.

"You want Lady Sarah to be happy, don't cha, kid?" the tall goblin asked him as he pulled off Sarah's shoes and flicked them across the room.

"Watch it!" One of the Goblin's hollered as the shoe smacked into him, sending him sailing into a wall.

"But she can't read to me if she's gone," Toby murmured, thinking aloud and dropping the book as he rested his chin on Sarah's hand. She was sleeping so peacefully, and Toby wondered if she was dreaming of the Labyrinth. Did it look like the images from the book? Was there a Hoggle waiting to help her?

What about Ludo and Sir Didymus? If she got lonely, would they play with her?

"We'll read to ya." An older goblin bumped Toby's hand away from Sarah, making him scowl and plop onto the floor.

Toby thought about it for a moment. He did like the way they told him stories, how they danced around and acted out the scenes. Sarah was good at storytelling, but she was no goblin.

"Whaddya say, kid?" the meanest of the goblins asked with a glare. He was tired of doing the king's bidding, and this kid needed to make up his mind before they made it up for him.

"Okay!" he finally said as he stood up and opened the book once more.

"Now, we's gonna shake her awake, and you's gonna have to say the words," the fat goblin announced as he jumped on the bed and landed beside Sarah's face.

"You can't hurt her!" Toby's eyes grew wide as he watched the smiles on the goblins faces turn darker.

"Who said anything 'bout hurtin' her? King would have our heads!" The short goblin looked at the little boy in horror, as if he'd just been accused of murder. One hair, the king had said. One hair and I'll toss you all into the bog. No way would they hurt Lady Sarah.

"Good." Toby nodded as he took a step away from the bed like they had rehearsed.

"'Kay, now remember the words, kid," the meanest goblin said as he turned back to Sarah. He was ready. All they needed was the kid to say it, and boom, they could go home.

"Why me?"

"'Cause she ain't our kin." The fat goblin laughed, grabbing Sarah's ankle.

"Oh. You're sure she loves the king?" he asked, suddenly feeling unsure. The goblins didn't look so nice anymore as they all grabbed a piece of Sarah.

"Yeah, okay," the fat one said with a shrug as they all began climbing the bed one-by-one, using the heads of the one below them as steps.

There were eight goblins in all surrounding Sarah, each one moving into position just as their king had ordered. They'd practiced this for years now, readying the Lady Sarah for their king.

"Ya know your words, right, kid?" the fat goblin asked as he grabbed a handful of Sarah's hair in his short fat fingers.

"Yep! Do I get to meet the king?" Toby asked, bouncing in place. The king had only ever come to him in dreams and whispers, though the goblins had brought him crystals as presents from him. He hoped that today he would finally get to see him. He had so many questions about the Labyrinth and his castle.

"Soon, kid." The meanest was getting extremely impatient. He'd been wanting to wrap his hands around Lady Sarah and have a go at her for years. Now, all that stood in his way was this tiny kid that the king claimed he needed.

"On my count," the smallest of the goblins shouted as he shot a look at the meanest. "Don't you ruin this!"

"Shut up and count," he spat back as his fingers itched toward Lady Sarah's mouth.

"One!" The smallest began as all their grips tightened at once.

"Two!" Sneers and dark smiles could be seen on all their faces as the wind outside began to howl.

"Three!" Bright white light flashed from outside the window as thunder boomed, and trees could be heard snapping. All the goblins jumped at the sound; it was the alarm they needed.

Each goblin took his mark, their hands and feet and mouths holding Lady Sarah down as she suddenly woke. Her screams were cut off as the meanest of the goblins slapped a filthy hand across her lips.

She tried to bite down on the nasty little fingers, tried breaking free from their hold, all the while promising herself this was nothing more than a nightmare. But each hold told her otherwise, every hand growing tighter as she tried to escape. She could feel her hair being pulled harder and harder every time she tried to move her head to see them.

Toby was frozen in shock across the room, his eyes as wide as saucers as he watched his thrashing sister. He felt so small then, so terrified at what was happening.

"Now, kid!" the goblin at Sarah's foot shouted over the thunder outside and Sarah's muffled screams within the room.

"Read it now!" another shouted at Toby, jarring him out of his daze and bringing his eyes away from his sister. Toby locked eyes with the chubby goblin screaming at him and then stared down at the book.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away..." Toby clenched his eyes shut as he recited the words. He didn't need to look at the book to know the words he was shouting over the outside sounds. He did know that the louder he shouted the less he could hear everything else going on around him.

And so he read. Over and over, he repeated the words, screaming and crying as he went. He wanted Sarah to stop moving, and he wanted the goblins to leave.

Most of all he wanted the Goblin King to take his sister. He wanted him to take her now.

"NO, TOBY!" Sarah screamed, shaking her head just enough to jar the goblin off her face.

"No, you don't!" He jumped back on, grabbing handfuls of her hair and yanking until she cried out. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to beg Toby with her eyes to stop.

Not this, Toby…anything but this, she thought as the filthy hand smacked her again.

"Keep her mouth shut!" a tall goblin roared as he pinched her wrist, making her yelp.

"Keep going, kid," they all said as another round of thunder struck and the window began to shake.

Toby turned in his spot and crouched on the floor, covering his ears as the goblins argued and tried to keep his sister on the bed.

"Say your right words, Toby!" they all shouted as Sarah sobbed and bit into her tongue. She could taste the blood spilling into her mouth as she watched the chaos around her.

Please, she thought, please don't let them hurt Toby!

"Do it for the king!" Another round of shouts erupted in the room as her struggles became useless against the small army of goblins holding her down.

"Right now!" Toby choked out, and suddenly the room went completely quiet. Nothing but harsh breathing and pitch black surrounded them as Toby's words echoed in their ears.

"Toby…" Sarah whispered, just as she heard the sinister laughter of the man she thought she'd dreamed up long ago.

I want to thank JaspersDestiny for beta'n this for me. It meant a lot that she did this, even though it took me forever to get it to her. She is like a writers wet dream!

PandorasFF pre-read and made sure I kept this as close to canon as possible. Her happy flailing is what has kept me punching the keys on this keyboard.

Judo, I hope you enjoyed this. Readers show me some love. Dipping your toes into a new fandom is scary shit.

There are 3 chapters in all and I have been wanting to write this forever so I really hope that you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

"Toby!" Sarah heard the screaming, she felt the burning in her throat and the tightness in her jaw, but it didn't stop the noise beating into her ears.

She could feel the clouds surrounding her head, the fog of the night before not yet lifting.

"Please, Toby!" She felt herself screaming once again as the first slivers of light peeked through the curtains of her prison.

Minutes, hours, days, she wasn't sure which, passed as she lay naked beneath silk sheets surrounded by pillows and shadows.

Where are my clothes? she wondered as she tried to remember if she had taken them off. She couldn't even remember getting into this bed.

Looking around, she could see nothing but dark blue rug. No clothes, no shoes, not even the hair band she knew was missing from her hair.

Sarah sighed. The air in the room felt thick, the smell of vanilla and tobacco filling her lungs as she took her first full breath. Some part of her already knew where she was, already knew she'd be here the second she opened her eyes, but she refused to believe it.

They say smells induce memories, but she'd thought that meant the good kind though, not a nightmare-filled consciousness she worked so hard to suppress.

Believing it makes it real, makes what Toby did real, what he did real. Sarah's thoughts dripped with hostility as the light grew a little higher across her bare body.

How could she believe it? It was all supposed to be some dark far away nightmare dreamed up by a child. The Labyrinth wasn't real, it couldn't be. That would mean Toby knew what Sarah did was real. Maybe this was his payback. Maybe she deserved this.

Sarah knew she shouldn't lay blame on her baby brother, but it didn't take the sting out of her situation. He may not have known exactly what it was he was doing, but she thought Toby trusted her enough that he would have spoken of the goblins to her. After all, it was Sarah that brought them into his life. She was the one that made them real.

She lifted a single pale hand to her throat and winced remembering those beasts' coarse hands holding it down. Looking at her wrists she could see the purple and blue bruises that had formed from their restraints. If the pain she felt as she moved was any indication, her entire body was probably littered with their greedy marks.

Goblins. She hated the monsters last time she was in the Labyrinth, and even more so now.

Slowly, Sarah propped herself with a stack of pillows behind her as she clutched the blue silken sheets to her chest. The breeze that billowed in from the open window formed a slow building wave of goosebumps over her exposed skin as she looked around.

Four tall strangely carved pillars surrounded the bed she was in, each wrapped in blue and white silks that flowed to the ground. A single canopy held them all together, looking like a beautiful sunset above her. The bed was huge, much bigger than any she could ever remember seeing, and it was filled with pillows of different shapes and sizes.

The blanket was overstuffed, and the whitest of whites, with gold and blue patterns sewn throughout it. It really was something out of a fairy tale.

A little obnoxious, if you ask me, she thought with a sour chuckle.

Across the room sat a man shrouded in darkness. His skinny, gloved fingers lightly tapped at his thigh as he watched Sarah, the sight of her more mature body almost wiping out his anger of her defying him so many years ago.

Almost, he thought with a frosty glare at the girl.

Sarah. The name was nasty venom on his cruel lips as he watched her take in the lustrous furnishings of her new quarters—her jail, as he had heard her think before.

She had tainted his every thought over the years. She'd ruined his precious Labyrinth and marked his creatures with her charm.

She was his devil in tempting skin.

Sarah was the only thing Jareth had yet to conquer in his existence. Knowing that, remembering that had slowly enraged him over the years. His anger filled the room like a poisonous gas as he sat patiently waiting and hoping she would see him.

She needed to see him in order to take in the consequences of her years of evading him.

Revenge never did seem like a strong enough word to the Goblin King; vengeance seemed appropriate but harsh. Even as he watched the now-grown woman before him, he still felt that way. He wanted to make her pay, make her feel the hurt and pain she had caused him, and in turn, the creatures of his Labyrinth.

After all, it was Sarah who had refused him. It was Sarah who had made his once cold heart beat with a glimmer of hope. If not for Sarah, the King would be in his castle now, living it up with his loyal friends and people.

The thought made his fists clench and his eyes slit as he watched her. Nothing looks better on the King than a well rehearsed sneer, he thought, chuckling inwardly before returning his eyes to his enemy.

Patience, he reminded himself as he scooted forward.

His hair was the first thing Sarah noticed as her eyes began to adjust to the dark areas of the room. At first she thought he was a picture. His beauty and grace had always captured her. Though she'd never admit it, she was attracted to the Goblin King.

It was when he leaned forward, a slim, sleek boot dipping out of the shadows, that she had to swallow the scream that had built in her throat.

"You!" she gasped, scrambling back until her shoulders slammed into the dark, ornate headboard.

After all these years Sarah had wished she would have made herself believe in this moment. She'd been so sure of it back then, so positive it was real. If she would have just let it be real then she could have prepared for this.

Instead, she froze while every inch of her body screamed danger.

"So you do remember me." His half-smile was dangerous, predatory, as he finally came into view and out of his perch in the shadows of the room.

His mismatched eyes glowed with anticipation as hers grew in fear. The sight of him had her trembling, making his grin deepen.

"Sarah," Jareth drew out her name, causing her to shiver and snap out of her shock.

"What did you do with Toby?" Sarah asked as she pulled the silk tighter around her body. The look of disgust and hatred shone as bright as ever in her piercing green eyes.

Still so feisty, Jareth thought with smirk as he stood.

"Toby's fine, Sarah." The Goblin King laughed as he leaned against the pillar furthest from Sarah. "No need to worry about the little one. Do you really believe me to be a monster?" he asked, genuinely curious as to her answer.

"You are much more than an ordinary monster, Goblin King," Sarah spat as she brought her knees to her chest, her eyes burning daggers into him.

"A play on my words. How very childish of you." His crooked grin grew as he watched her fume from under her sheet.

"Your goblins, they have him." Sarah's anger showed bright in her blush. She never truly hated the Goblin King, not until this moment.

"They will be punished for this," he waved a single gloved hand, gesturing at Sarah's wrists. "But they'd never hurt, Toby. " There was anger in the Goblin King's eyes as he took in the bruises on Sarah. Sarah couldn't deny the she liked the way the King's jaw tighten as he spoke.

The sincerity in his voice allowed her to finally calm just a bit and finally take in the king that had disappeared from her life so many years ago.

He's not changed much, she thought, as she could feel the muscles in her body relax.

His billowy cream colored shirt still seemed to cling to his lean arms like before. It was opened at his chest, revealing smooth skin that made her stomach tighten. Even the cloak he wore was just as worn and black as it rested over one shoulder. He looked exactly the same as he did when he confronted her in the cave with Hoggle.

His white hair was streaked with blue and black, making his eyes look even more dangerous than ever. She had dreamed of those blue and grey mismatched eyes so often. How they would look down at her as he pushed slowly inside of her.

She'd memorized those eyes, that face. It was in all her dreams, always.

"Like what you see?" Jareth's lazy grin and mischievous eyes sparkled as he caught Sarah staring.

Good, the king though. Let her see me, let her see what child eyes could not.

"Where am I?" Sarah blinked away the image of the King and shook her head. She didn't like him distracting her.

"My castle," The king told her as he rose from the bed. "Well, the part you didn't destroy."

"I never destroyed your castle."

"You and your little friends," the word tasted like acid in his mouth. "You destroyed whatever you came in contact with within these walls." The King's sneer was back. He'd hated the way his home looked after she'd graced it. Could she not have left some part of her? Did she have to mock him, destroy his peaceful kingdom?

"Take me home, Goblin King," Sarah demanded, breaking his thoughts, as her fists clenched at the silk. Her cheeks were red with anger, and she could feel hot tears creeping into the corners of her eyes.

"Jareth," The Goblin King said as he leaned closer toward her. He could see goosebumps travel up her arms and around her neck with every inch he moved.

He liked the effect he had on her.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed as she tucked the sheet under her chin. She knew what he was doing, but she wasn't the naïve girl from his Labyrinth anymore either. His games wouldn't work on her like they once did.

She'd promised herself that long ago.

"Please, Sarah, call me Jareth. Goblin King is so...formal. Jareth will suffice," he said, knowing this would anger her. He liked the way her skin flushed when she was angry.

"I'd rather call you my demented kidnapper," Sarah snapped at the infuriating creature before her.

He's Fae, she had to remind herself. They love games and are much too charming for their own good.

"Are you flirting with me, Sarah?" Jareth smiled wickedly at her as moved to the next pillar, eyeing Sarah as she scooted even further away.

"I want Toby!" she cried, ignoring the way he was watching her and trying very hard to stop the chills the very sound of his voice sent through her.

"You can't have him." Jareth gave her a shrug before inching closer.

"Then send me home, Goblin King." Sarah's eyes narrowed as she felt the bed dip down, and she watched as his fingers slid over the silk she held close to her body.

"You are home." Closer and closer the Goblin King moved until he had a firm grasp on the sheets. He'd pull them—maybe not much, but enough to scare her.

"You want me to run for him again, is that it? After all this time, you just snatch me out of my sleep like some deranged psychopath." Sarah tightened her grip and leveled her eyes at the king.

"A compliment, Sarah. Well, I'm flattered," he mocked her, which only made her blood boil faster.

"I'll run and I'll win, Goblin King," she announced with determination. How hard could it really be? She was much older now, much more athletic than before. She could run his stupid Labyrinth in no time.

"There will be no such need for games this time, Sarah. At least none of that kind." He waved his gloved hand in the air and shook his head, laughing as he scooted toward her. His hand was only inches from her delicate legs.

"Give him to me," she demanded with force, not paying attention to the king's hands.

"I don't have him to give," he muttered as he watched the sunlight kiss her cheeks.

"You're a liar, just like the last time. What is it you want now?" She knew of the Fae's games, of the Goblin King's games. He was always so fond of them, but he seemed to enjoy them more when she was involved.

"I lie not. Your baby brother is safe at home, probably surrounded by his parents as we speak, eating breakfast. As for what I want..." Jareth let the words trail off as his hand slipped under the sheet.

The Goblin King's breeches tightened as soon as he made contact with her skin. Even though she couldn't feel his fingers beneath the white leather gloves, Jareth's sense had never been so heightened. Every nerve ending in his hands screamed as he touched her.

His vast imagination was already working in overdrive as he could almost feel her legs wrapping around him.

"No!" Sarah jumped off the bed, the sheet almost falling to the floor, and her eyes landed on the very large bulge in the Goblin King's pants.

"You're quite beautiful when you're angry, Sarah." The Goblin King purred as he shifted onto all fours, crawling slowly over to her. His eyes were drawn to her breasts. He was mesmerized by the way they moved as she huffed at him.

Temptress. His mind growled as he watched her.

"No!" she repeated as she squared her shoulders. She was ready for whatever the king had up his sleeve.

"You don't have much of a choice, Sarah." The grin that laced his lips was dangerous. She'd regret that grin, they were both sure of that.

"You can't keep me here. I'm not some slave, some mistress to a king." She would escape this place if she had to. She remembered the Labyrinth, the twists and turns. She knew there were creatures beyond this city that could help her. Maybe.

"But you are. You're whatever I want you to be," the king said with confidence his eyes narrowing as he crawled another inch. The hunger in his eyes made her shiver as he watched her like she was his prey.

"I'm not a trophy," she sneered.

Damn those eyes, she thought as she quickly looked away from him. He would devour her if she wasn't careful. She needed to convince him to let her go, not tempt him further.

"You are the best kind of trophy... Mine." Jareth laughed cruelly making her cringe.

"Don't fear me, Sarah,"

"Just love you, be your slave? Is that what you want?" she asked him, incredulous, as she shook her head, remembering those words as if he had spoken them yesterday.

She'd been tempted then to say yes, too. She'd wanted to. Living a life with a king was everything she had ever dreamed of. It was, infact, her dreams.

"Is it too much to ask?" Slowly he'd made his way off the bed, his slim leather boots smacking at the floor causing Sarah to jump in her spot and move into the corner of the room.

"Send me back," she whispered as her retreat brought him closer.

"Toby forfeited his right to run my Labyrinth." The Goblin King shrugged as her back hit the wall, and his right hand came up, palm flat against the wall, blocking her escape.

"No," she tried again as she willed her body not to move.

Sarah closed her eyes tight as she felt Jareth's feather light touch against her abdomen. Knots formed in her middle, shooting pleasure into her center and making her knees weak as he laid his palm against her stomach, mimicking the hand blocking her.

"That look always suited you, Sarah." He leaned in just enough to skim his nose along her jaw line, causing Sarah to jerk her head back and shiver.

Her smell was tantalizing, making his mouth water and his fingers itch to touch every inch of her.

"Let me go, please," she whimpered as the Goblin King brushed his teeth lightly across her ear.

"I do love begging." He twisted a lock of her long black hair between his fingertips before letting it fall and stepping back. "Come, you must be famished."

"No." With narrowed eyes, Sarah stood, practically seething at the Fae King.

"Defiant little thing, aren't you?" he asked with a wide grin. Jareth's eyes trailed over her body once more before grabbing her wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sarah snatched her arm from his steel-like grip.

"Don't fight me, little girl." Jareth's tone turned as icy as his stare as he took a step forward. "I will make you come eat with me even if it is against your will." His words were barely above a whisper as he spoke through clenched teeth. She could hear the poison lacing every word, though, and her own glare wavered.

"You can't make me do anything." Ever defiant, Sarah tried standing her ground. The look on the Goblin King's face scared her though. She'd seen him angry before, hurt and even playful, but this was different. There was no room for argument with him; he was a different king from the one she knew in the past.

For the first time since ever encountering him, Sarah felt real fear. Her bones shook with it.

"You're in my world now, Sarah. You'd be absolutely amazed at the things I'm capable of." He said. Seeing her green eyes grow wide aroused him, but he needed to focus. "Now, up! The goblins have prepared a feast in your honor."

"I'm wearing a sheet!" Sarah blushed as she pulled the silk fabric closer to her neck.

"Doesn't do much for the imagination either."

"Jareth…" She screeched as she pulled the silk closer.

"Fine, as you wish." With a stroke of the king's hand against a tall wooden door, a shimmering light bounced and flashed before disappearing. "If you're not dressed and ready in ten minutes, I shall dress you myself and carry you to the dining room," he said with a wicked grin, and with a snap he vanished.

Sarah counted to five before wrapping the sheet further around her body and slowly making her way over to the closet.

Jerking the giant door open, she jumped as it slammed against the wall and bounced back at her.

"I'm sure you did that on purpose," she sneered as she steadied herself and took a peek inside.

Gowns, slips, and formal wear lined every inch of the walls of the closet. Golds and greens were the prominent theme of color.

In awe, Sarah let her fingers trail over the soft fabrics. It had been years since she'd seen anything so beautiful, and for a moment she forgot where she was as she plucked one dress after another from their hangers.

When her eyes landed on a deep purple, floor-length gown, Sarah fell in love. With its high waist, simple knotted design, and long sleeves, Sarah could almost picture her mother atop a stage somewhere in this dress.

Without thinking, Sarah let the sheet drop, and it billowed in a wave at her feet. She did not notice the feral smile in the shadows or the gloved hand that crippled the armrest only feet away. If not for a quick-thinking flick of Jareth's wrist, the broken wood might have alerted Sarah and exposed him.

Instead, the now-broken wood was far away in his Labyrinth somewhere, and Jareth continued on with the show before him.

He'd envisioned her before, mostly using what he could of his imagination, but this was nothing compared to those fantasies. The girl he'd thought of before had had little curves and barely a peek of ample breast. She'd been in oversized clothing before, leaving everything up to his mind—a mind that loved to play tricks on its master.

This Sarah was much more the woman he'd dreamt of. Round, supple breasts that he had no doubt would fit perfectly in his gloved hands, and legs that would fit flawlessly around his waist.

This Sarah could take what he had planned for her. This was his Sarah, the one he had waited years for. Child-like Sarah was his enemy; this woman he could conquer, enslave. This Sarah wouldn't have a choice but to bow to him, to accept his demands and love him as he had once loved her.

He would break her, and he would very much enjoy it.

Lost in her own world, Sarah slowly slipped the dress over her bare skin and was surprised it fit her so perfectly. Every curve was hugged and every flaw was erased. She'd never felt more sensual as she brushed her fingers over the velvet fabric. Even her dull green eyes seemed brighter, greener, and more full of life than they had been in years.

But the entire image shattered before her as a pair of mismatched eyes emerged from the shadows behind her.

The instant rage that shook through her body was almost too intense for Sarah to handle. Instead she channeled her anger into the closest object to her body.

A vase that had been given to Jareth as a gift long ago catapulted toward him in a blink of an eye.

Time slowed in the room with the appearance of a crystal orb in the palm of the Goblin King's hand. With more movement than needed, Jareth plucked the vase only inches away from his face, and just as the orb shattered, Jareth was already standing behind Sarah, the vase on its pedestal and a devilish smile aimed at her.

She didn't register his hands on her neck, smoothing away the hair that was hiding her beauty from him, until it was too late. In one swift movement she was turned, her back flush against the wall, and his lips were on hers.

The kiss wasn't forceful, but nor was it soft. His lips felt like the silk that had caressed her body in bed, and his hands, although gloved, felt better than anything she could have imagined.

His tongue was like fire in her mouth, consuming and claiming everything as it's own. Sarah didn't try to stop the moan that the King swallowed as his hands seared at her sides, pulling her closer to his body. He was filling her with pleasure; his pleasure, as he gained dominance with her, making Sarah give in to her desires.

Her mind was imagining the way his fingers might feel against her without the leather encasing them, how they might tingle on her skin as they traced lines between her breasts, how his lips might feel on the hollow of her neck. She yearned to feel him slip between her thighs and run through the dark black curls that rested just at the center of her hips.

Like a rubber band, her thoughts snapped back to the present, the sound of the Goblin King's smooth voice the catalyst.

"You taste of honey, Sarah. Sweet, innocent honey." Jareth smile was feral against her lips, his hot breath suffocating her as she tried to pull away.

"You bastard!" Sarah wiped at her lips furiously as she tried to shake what had just happened out of her mind.

Dozens of times she had dreamed of kissing the Goblin King, and she had prayed that when she woke up she'd remember, but no dream had ever been so intense or so overwhelming as this.

She was angry at herself for enjoying it and for thinking about something other than home.

"Such lovely pet names you cast upon me." The king laughed bitterly at Sarah.

"You made me do that!" she accused as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can't very well make the willing kiss you, Sarah," he reminded her. He might have surprised her, but she had been anything but unwilling. If anything, she was enjoying herself more than he had anticipated.

"You did. I don't know how, but you did!" she screamed as her blush finally crept up to her cheeks.

"Ah…would you look at the time." And with that they both disappeared, reappearing in their seats at the long dinner table.

Goblins filed in, one after the other bringing goblets of wine and baskets piled high with bread. They had prepared a feast for their king and Lady Sarah. Everything was to be perfect if she was to become one of them.

"That will be all," Jareth waved his hands at the servants as they laid the last of the food in front of them.

"I told you, I'm not hungry," Sarah didn't bother to hide her disgust as she eyed the Goblin King. He could kiss her ass for all she cared right now.

"Sure you are. After that little performance you must be starving," The king's eyes sparkled mischievously as he watched Sarah flush once more.

"My goblin's prepared this meal especially for you. Either you eat or I can force the food down that delicate throat of yours,"

Sarah didn't say a word as she picked up the silver fork that lay next to her plate. She didn't even pay attention to what she picked at as she brought bite after bite to her mouth.

Across the table Jareth watched as she slid the fork through her lips, his own hands tightening around the plate. She was a dangerous creature, teasing him like that. He'd so wished that she would defy him. He would have enjoyed having her on his lap, feeding her and holding her close to him.

Instead, he would have to enjoy from a distance for now.

"Would you like some cake? Maybe a peach?" Jareth couldn't hide the smirk on his lips as he asked.

"Will you let me go?" Sarah asked through clenched teeth, as her fork clattered to the table, trying hard to concentrate on her folded hands in her lap.

She was imagining how his neck would feel in her hands as it snapped. She wanted to break his bones for the comments he'd continued to throw at her.

She was a child back then. Unaware of the damage she had caused, but Jareth was a grown man still, yet he was being obnoxious and cruel to her. It was true a part of her enjoyed this, but she'd played his game once, and in her mind that was more than enough.

"You know very well how my deals work, Sarah." The king sighed into his wine.

"I won before. Fair and square, I beat you and yet you hate me." Sarah asked as she rubbed away tears that brimmed in her eyes harshly.

"You aren't wrong, but I won't let you go. You are mine now. Nothing can change that." Jareth was growing irritated with Sarah.

Sarah let her tears fall in silence as she watched the goblins clean the mess around her.

"You could see him again."

"What?"

"Toby, you could see him."

"How?"

"Through this." Jareth's gloved fingers snapped and a shinning crystal orb floated above them. Through it the king could conjure almost anything he wanted to see, including Toby.

Sarah wasn't so sure though. She'd been dealt enough blows today to know that her instinct to not trust him was correct. He'd do whatever he wanted to get her, even if it meant lying to Sarah about her brother. She couldn't help the longing look in her sea green eyes as she tilted her head toward the orb.

He could be telling the truth. She thought for a moment as Jareth looked into the orb, a bright smile tugging at his lips.

"Can I..." She tried but her mouth grew dry as she watched the king hitch one lean leg over the arm of his chair.

"Can you?" He raised a single brow as another orb appeared in his hand.

"I..." She couldn't bring herself to ask him for anything. Not even something this important. The look of triumph on his face alone would haunt her.

"If want to see my balls Sarah, all you have to do is ask."

"To hell with you and to hell with this castle." Sarah slammed her hands on to the table knocking over her plate, before she threw her chair backwards and stomped to the door.

"Sarah wait." His voice boomed as his wrist flicked, closing the door just as she reached it.

"I told you I am not playing your games, Goblin King." Sarah shook with anger as she faced the tall wooden doors.

All the goblins in the castle hid behind the curtains of the dining room, waiting for the explosion they knew was coming. Payback, they had called it. Each held back a sadistic giggle as they watched Lady Sarah become furious with their King.

"Here," Jareth stood and made his way over to Sarah.

She squared her shoulders and turned to face him. She didn't want him sneaking up behind her again, not when she was angry, and right now she didn't want his hands on her.

Jareth's eyes softened when he reached her and held a single crystal orb out to her. He wanted to show that, at least this time, he could be trusted.

If seeing Toby would calm her, than he would give her this moment.

"He's in there?" Sarah asked hesitantly as her fingers reached for his offering.

"For a moment,"

Sarah gasped when her fingers touched his gloved hand. Heat and some sort of spark lit her entire body up as her eyes grew wide. She could feel it run through her arms and into her heart making it hammer in her ears.

"What did you..." She trailed off as she snatched orb away from him and turned. She'd never felt something like that. It scared her to death and left her wanting more. She willed herself to think of Toby though. She needed to know he was okay.

That was the only thing keeping her from touching him again.

"I told you, you belong with me." Jareth tried. He should have warned her that when she touched him willingly her body would react as such. Where was the fun in that though?

Instead he revealed in her reaction and the feeling of her skin on him. He'd waited for that for years, the spark that told him he was right all along.

Sarah was made for him.

A watery smile reflected from the orb as Toby appeared inside. She could feel her throat closing in emotion as she watched him sit with his mother at the kitchen table. Just as Jareth had said, he was enjoying his cereal.

"Ready?" Asked the goblin who served the wine.

"Okay." Another replied as he snapped his fingers.

Jareth heard the goblins, but hadn't known what they planned for Sarah, not until it was too late.

The image of Toby disappeared before her eyes, and suddenly a very small goblin popped the orb in mid air, leaping toward Sarah's shocked form.

Chaos broke out all around them as goblin after goblin stumbled out of hiding. Each laughed and ran toward Sarah as she tried to remove the goblin off her chest.

"We only want to play, Lady Sarah!" They called out.

"I KNEW IT!" Sarah shouted as she threw the goblin to the ground, screaming and crying before opening the door and running out.

Jareth tried to move through the mess of Goblins at his feet. His dark eyes searched for Sarah as he began stepping over and on each of them. He would kill them all for this.

The fury within the King's soul could felt all over his kingdom as his eyes blazed with anger at the creatures that normally bowed and coward before him.

"You fools!" He roared as they began screaming and running in circles.

"Sorry King." They all sang out as they cleared a path for his feet.

"SARAH!" Jareth tried to yell after her, but it was too late, she was already out of the castle and running for her life.

AN: This chapter took much longer than I meant for it to. The very lovely JaspersDestiny beta'd this, but then my crazy ass went in and added 2k words to it. Any and ALL mistakes are mine. Also this chapter took on a life of it's own.

I owe a HUGE thank you to PandorasFF for her undivided support and hand holding. I could never have asked for a better pre-reader. She seriously is my life right now. ILH so much!

Finally this chapter was brought to you, as well as this story, because of Cris aka Judo_lin. This was my birthday present to her, and this chapter the gift on her birthday today. I hope you all enjoy this, but especially her. Thank you guys for your continued support and the love you have showed.

REVIEWS are better than Jareth and his bulge.


End file.
